Remains of the Day
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: One winter evening, Tifa found a strange man lying in the snow. That's when everything changed... AU
1. One Winter Evening

At first, this was to be the first of a trilogy of long one-shots. However, after seeing a 27-page long document on my laptop screen, I decided to spare everyone from the misery. So, I divided this into a 3-shot. Enjoy!

--

_**Remains of the day**_

**_Definition: a British term for the end the day, a time where you would reflect on what happened during the day._**

**_--_**

It would be nearly two years since Tifa had come to town.

It was an old-fashioned town in the mountains. Though it was the late 20th century, the buildings were still made of brick, and no one had air conditioning or a heater. The woodcutter still had a job. Telephones and plumbing were along side wood-fire ovens and stoves. Shops were small, the market place was in full swing, and women wore skirts and dresses rather than pants.

It was wintertime in the mountains, and the cold breeze blew into the teashop whenever the door was opened. Two women, both about the same age, stepped into the shop to restock their tea supply. The small building was saturated with intoxicating smells. The teas were in large canisters on the shelves behind the counter. There were over a hundred of them…green teas, black teas, flavored green and black teas, white teas, red teas, and maté teas. The counter had four bar stools, welcoming any customer to sit and stay for a while. But one of the women was not pleased to be there.

"Let's not waste time here," she snarled. "I'll not stay in the presence of the town trollop."

"I want to try a new tea," her companion replied stubbornly. " You will just have to 'endure' it."

The woman twisted her face in rage but pressed her to keep from yelling. Her companion beamed behind her glasses in triumph and called for the shop's owner.

"Tifa? Are you there? We've come for our usual!"

For a moment there was silence. The light patter of feet came, and Tifa quickly entered from the back room, wiping her wet hands on her apron. Her hair was pinned up, and her bangs were damp from steam. She wore a thick sweater and a long skirt to keep warm.

"Ah Shera!" she cooed. "I've been expecting you all day. Scarlet, I have yours too."

Shera readjusted her glasses and went to the counter. Scarlet stayed a small distance away and pretended to ignore her. Tifa walked behind the counter and put two bags of tealeaves on the counter.

"I just got a new flavor from my source," Tifa said. "Would you like to try some?"

Shera nodded and sat on a stool, despite Scarlet's silent protests. Tifa smiled and walked back through the door.

"What are you…?!"

"Oh, bite your tongue!" Shera interrupted. "You can leave if you like!"

Scarlet dug her teeth into her lip and growled. She sat down next to her companion and waited. Tifa came back with a tray, laden with two cups of tea and a plate of small pastries. She set it before them, and Shera dug in like a child.

"How much will this cost?" Scarlet asked coldly.

"Nothing right now," Tifa answered. "I haven't figured out a price just yet."

Shera sniffed deeply into the mug and sighed in bliss.

"It tasted like marshmallows and were in it," Shera said cheerfully. "It's just in time for the holidays. And these pastries…"

"Fresh from the oven…I actually baked them for myself…"

"Surely, you should think about getting fat," Scarlet replied curtly. "That would be very bad for you, now wouldn't it?"

"I don't gain weight as easily as most women," Tifa countered. "Besides, I can give the extras to the customers."

Scarlet tightened her lip and smiled. The more she smelled the new tea, the more displeased she became. She popped a small pastry into her mouth and chewed with a grimace. Tifa pretended to be oblivious.

Unable to tolerate anymore, Scarlet stood up and took her bags of tea.

"I have more errands to run," she announced. "See you later."

Scarlet left the shop in a hurry, and the door shut behind her with an angry clank. Shera frowned in disapproval and took another pastry. Tifa shrugged and took Scarlet's cup off of the counter.

"Sometimes, I wonder," Shera said. "Is Scarlet a good person or a viper?"

"Let her be what she wants," Tifa replied calmly.

"I strongly believe that she spread those nasty rumors about you!"

"Does it matter who did it?"

Tifa playfully snatched a pastry from the tray and nibbled on it. The front door opened again and a man loosened his scarf as came inside.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. "You have my order?"

"Ah, Vincent…yes. I got you strongest Darjeeling I could find."

Vincent saw a coat rack standing near the door and hung his scarf there. Tifa entered into the back again and came back with a large burlap sack. The smell of this was so potent that it rose above all of the other fragrances in the shop. Shera plugged her nose.

"You don't lie," Vincent commented. "Where on earth do you get these teas?"

"That is a vendor's secret," Tifa answered.

"It's so strong," Shera mumbled, almost in complaint.

"It's good for you," Vincent argued.

Tifa sat the sack on the counter and calculated the sale on the cash register.

"That'll be 42.50," Tifa said. "Use wisely.

Vincent paid her with a smirk. He opened the sack up to smell more of the tea, much to Shera's dismay. He took a generous whiff of the leaves and breathed out as if he were in ecstasy.

"Exquisite," Vincent declared. "I will try it immediately."

"Would you like for me to brew you some?" Tifa asked. "I already have hot water on the stove."

"No thank you, I can manage it."

Vincent saw the pastries and took a handful. He retrieved his scarf on the way out and gave Tifa another smile before leaving. Shera watched attentively over her teacup, and her glasses fogged up.

"I think he likes you," Shera said.

"Not while Yuffie has her beady eyes on him," Tifa responded. "I haven't any interest in…"

"Who cares about competition?" Shera interrupted. "You need a relationship. It could put a stop the rumors…"

"Drink your tea, Shera."

Shera sighed in defeat.

"Do what you think is best."

--

Tifa closed shop at 5 o'clock, just after sunset. Upstairs in her home, she noticed that the logs for the fireplace was going low. It was time to get fresh ones.

But the weather was dreadful outside; the mountainous surroundings of the town were unbearably cold at night. Though, it would have been better to be cold for a few hours than cold all night long. So, she dressed warmly and set out for the town woodcutter.

Outside, it wasn't dark enough to for the street lamps to light up, and the sky was a grayish blue. Children were using their last ten minutes of freedom and played on the snow-covered streets. Other people closed their shops, preparing for another long, cold night. The woodcutter lived on the outskirts of town; not very far of a distance but tedious anyway. He always closed last.

Like always, she went through the alleyway to avoid being seen. Tifa pulled a large wagon behind her; it was flat, wooden board on wheels with leather holding straps. She had found a short cut through the forest to save time, and the teashop was one of the further out buildings in town. The trip was still lengthened by snow.

At first, the trip started out normally. Tifa had no need of a road and knew the way by heart. Perhaps, there was a stumble on a root or two, but nothing unusual. She made her way out in less than a half-hour. Three miles later would be the woodcutter's shop.

In the distance, Tifa saw something half-covered in the snow…something in a bright color of red. It was in her path, so she saw no reason to go and see what it was. As she drew closer, the redness started to glisten, and Tifa stopped. The something looked like animal, but it was too large to be a wildcat and too small to be a bear. The redness wasn't just of the 'animal'; it speckled and stained the snow like paint. Realization came to her, and she forgot to breath. She dropped the wagon handle and ran forward.

A figure lay prone in the snow, still and unmoving. Tifa fell to her knees beside it and frantically swept and dug the snow off with her gloved hands. At first, she wasn't sure of the person's gender, but she eventually assumed it a man. His face was caked in blood, making it difficult to see his features. Tifa found his arm and checked the pulse in his wrist. Still alive.

She gently tried to rouse him.

"Hey! Hello? Sir…wake up! You can't stay unconscious in the snow!"

The man responded in a groan but did not wake up. Tifa let go of him and collected the wagon. She pulled it towards the injured man, and with great effort, she dragged him onto her wagon and strapped him down. She pulled of her own coat and covered him from the cold.

--

Dr. Hojo received a call at his home. His wife, Lucrecia, looked over the stove to watch her husband. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yes?" he asked. "Who's speaking?"

He listened and nodded his head without saying a word. Lucrecia leaned back a bit more in curiosity.

"Darling?" she asked.

Hojo gave her a quick salute and finally spoke.

"What type of injuries?" Hojo asked. "Really…cuts all over…alright… I will be there within the hour."

He hung up the phone and rushed to get his tools. He grabbed his coat and hat off of the coat rack and flung it onto the table. Lucrecia turned back to the stove and gave the stew a stir. Hojo went upstairs and came back with his briefcase.

"What's going on?" Lucrecia asked. "Who called?"

"A man was found half-frozen near the forest," Hojo answered. "He's injured."

"Anyone we know?" she asked.

"Let's hope not…by the way, don't tell anyone about it…there's too much gossip going around…"

Lucrecia nodded faithfully and left the stove to help him put on his coat, hat, and gloves. She handed him his briefcase and patted him on the back.

"Save some dinner for me," he commanded.

"It'll be on the stove," she answered. "Just don't come home too late."

Hojo tipped his hat to her in amusement and went out the door in a hurry. Lucrecia came forward to shut the door and watched as he disappeared into the town.

--

The firewood was long forgotten. Tifa had managed to get the injured man on the table and took off all of his wet garments, except for his pants. His face was still masked by blood, to the point that you couldn't tell whether he was handsome or not. His hair had a few speckles of blood, but he was clearly blond. His body, though wounded, was impressively fit and able. Probably a farm worker or laborer.

Tifa was tempted to trace the wounds on his body, but she knew better.

Someone knocked on the backdoor, and Tifa scrambled to get to it. Outside, Hojo stood waiting and looking around. Tifa stepped inside and let him in.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Tifa said. "He's on the table."

Hojo saw him and handed Tifa his briefcase. He took off his coat and threw it into her arms before approaching the injured man. He pulled his spectacles out of his pocket and adjusted them onto his nose to have a better look.

"Most of them are shallow," Hojo declared. "But they were enough to cause him to lose a considerable amount of blood. He most likely passed out from that rather than the cold."

"But that doesn't matter," Tifa argued. "Shall I hang your coat?"

"Yes."

"And anything else? Does he need anything?"

Hojo shook his head and waved her away. "No thank you. I brought the supplies I needed. Please wait outside."

Tifa bowed her head in obedience and left the doctor to his work.

--

In another plane, the forest was restless. Shadows moved frantically under the trees, as if in a panic. Five shadows in particular stood near the edge of the forest and overlooked the town below. One shadow paced in a straight line while two of them stood behind fourth and the fifth.

"He succeeded!" the walking shadow snarled. "He found the human village!"

"Why wasn't he destroyed?" the second shadow asked. "How was he able to escape?"

"He was with a human girl," the third shadow muttered. "Of course we couldn't have. If we put one scratch on her, that would be against the rules, right?"

The fourth shadow said nothing. The first went forward towards the village, but the fifth shadow stopped him.

"Let me go!" the first one cried. "I will destroy him!"

"That would also be against the rules," the fifth shadow mocked. "We cannot touch him unless he sets foot out of the town. And in a month, we won't be able to touch him at all."

"We are lost!" the second cried in anguish. "What will become of us now?"

"Let's flush him out!" the first replied passionately. "Coerce him to come out and finish what we started. Let's harass the townspeople! It is in his instinct to protect humans…"

The fifth took a few steps through the trees and sighed.

"It is best," he finally said, "that we leave this town and find another to feed on."

"What?!" the first shrieked. "What cowardice is this?"

"It's called being smart," the fifth replied. "Provoking him to meet us head on will only resort in our destruction. People like him do not fall twice."

The third snorted and chuckled. "I here rumors that you live among the townspeople in a human form."

The fifth turned to the third and smiled. "They're interesting me…human are fascinating creatures."

"So it is true!" the second yelled. "You traitor!"

"Traitor?" the fourth asked. "Have any rules been broken?"

The first growled in pent up rage. The second and third buttoned their lips in shock. The fourth chuckled in amusement.

"Do what you wish," the fifth replied. "I won't support you. I'm going back to the village. To sleep…and to think…"

"We've no need for sleep!" the first cursed.

"I like it," the fifth replied. "I like sleep… and books… and tea…"

With those parting words, the fifth shadow disappeared. The fourth began to think.

"So now we know where his loyalty lies," the first whispered.

The fourth shadow stepped forward and disappeared into the night.

"Were are you going?" the third asked.

His friends called out for him, but he did not answer back.


	2. The Coffee Interlude

A few hours later, Dr. Hojo snapped his briefcase shut and slapped on his hat. Tifa handed him his coat.

"Why are you blushing?" Hojo asked.

"Did you really have to take off the rest of his clothes?" she whimpered.

"He's an unconscious man," Hojo assured her. "He won't bite. I left gauze bandages and an anti-bacterial spray. Change his bandages tomorrow. I'll change them again on Tuesday."

"Y-yes, Doctor."

Hojo put on his coat and left out the backdoor. Before he left, he turned around and patted her on the shoulder.

"He might catch fever, so watch him."

Tifa nodded.

"Buy him some clothes," he commanded. "He won't be leaving anytime soon."

She nodded again.

"And don't tell anyone that he's here," Hojo continued. "He needs to recover…and the last thing he needs is a couple of nosy people coming around. There's also been talk of strange folk roaming about."

"I've heard," Tifa responded.

Hojo smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"You innocent little Samaritan," Hojo teased.

Tifa chuckled half-heartedly and Hojo left without a word. She shut the door behind her and tried to think of what to do next. Something inside her told her to go upstairs, where the man was now sleeping, but she felt a knot in her chest. Instead, she filled a pot of water and put it on the stove to boil. Tea always calmed her down. That persistent feeling kept flicking her on the back of her head. A little voice screamed in her head.

"_What are you waiting for? Go up and see him!"_

"And what will I do?" Tifa asked aloud. "Invite him for a cup of tea?"

She watched the pot boil, and the voice kept screaming. Water bubbled and bubbled until Tifa came to her senses and removed the pot to a cooler burner. She turned off the stove. Tifa gave into the screaming voice, and with a sigh, she went up the stairs. But before then, she found herself grabbing a frying pan.

She and Dr. Hojo had put him to rest in the guest room… before his pants were taken off. Her guest lay comfortably in the bed. Cautiously, she tiptoed towards him, not wanting to wake him. The good doctor had covered him up to the shoulders with blankets. The blankets rose and fell with his chest, and he didn't seem to be in much pain.

For the first time, Tifa had a good look at his face. Without the blood, there was attractive, well-defined face. He looked gentle in his sleep, but people can be quite different in their slumber. The blood wasn't quite out of his hair.

Tifa came closer until she was standing over him. He didn't stir. She sighed at the pointlessness of going to him and turned to leave. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"It's not smart to let stray men inside your house…when you live alone that is."

Tifa turned and saw her guest staring at her intently. She tugged his arm free and scrambled to safety near the fireplace. She cuddled the frying pan in her hand.

"_Now_ you're afraid of me?" the guest teased.

"Well, you can't just leave unconscious people in the snow like that!" she shouted. "Did you have to say it like that?"

The man sat up, revealing the bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. He gritted his teeth and grasped his shoulder in pain. He heaved a few heavy breaths before the initial shock subsided.

"It's true," he answered with a smile. "I might be a psycho."

"Well, I have news for you," Tifa replied. "I can scream my head off! I mean it! I can wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Too bad…you've already brought me in. It's too late for screaming…"

The blood rushed out of Tifa's face and she gasped. She curled herself against the wall.

"Okay," she admitted. "I'm scared. Don't know what I was thinking!"

Tifa hid her face behind the frying pan and trembled. She heard the light rustling of blankets and sheets, followed by soft footsteps. She heard a light grunt that seemed to be close and slowly looked up over the rim. He was right there, sitting before her with a blanket wrapped around his body. The blanket shifted down a bit and stopped around haphazardly around his shoulders. The man examined her curiously without saying a word.

"What?!"

"What now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" she asked.

"What do I do after my wounds have healed?" he replied.

"You leave!" Tifa answered quickly.

"To go where?" the man asked.

Tifa pointed the frying pan into his face, to gain more of his attention.

"Wherever you were heading to!" Tifa shouted.

"I wasn't heading to anywhere in particular," he responded.

"Then why were you out there in the first place?" she asked. "You could have died out there."

The man winced at a sudden pain in his side and cleared his throat.

"I was told to go to the first town I came across," he answered. "So, I came here."

"And who told you to do that?"

The man hesitated to answer.

"S-someone…important…to me…"

Tifa narrowed her eyes, trying to mentally will him to give more information. The man seemed to be immune to her gaze. His mouth was shut, and it irritated her.

"And then what?" Tifa asked.

"I am to live here," the man answered.

"Why?"

"I have to."

"But why?"

"I just have too. That's all."

Tifa peered into the eyes of her guest. His eyes were an unnatural blue with an odd, inhuman fluorescence to them. He was hiding something behind them, and she wanted to know what it was. But he didn't seem like the type of man who would relinquish it so quickly.

He reached out and brushed his hand over her hair, and she did not stop him. The man let his fingers smooth out a lock of her hair, and then, they traveled to her cheek. Tifa was so transfixed in his eyes that she did not wince until a minute later.

"Why aren't you telling me everything?" Tifa muttered.

"Not everything can be explained in words," he answered calmly. "Even if I could tell you, I doubt you would be able to understand me…let alone believe me."

Tifa wasn't satisfied, but she decided to leave it at that.

The man tried to stand up again, but he was left with a dull pain all over his torso whenever he tried. He dug out his arm from the blanket and reached out his hand towards her.

"A little help, please?"

Tifa nodded with a gentle smile and took a firm grip of his arm. She allowed him the support of her body, so he could gain a comfortable footing. She led him to the bed and helped him get back in.

"By the way, my name is Cloud…what's yours?"

"Tifa."

"Alright then, Tifa. Please make me a cup of tea."

--

Cloud slept on most of the time, and when awake, he barely made any conversation.

On the day after the next, the morning began under colored glass. Something exciting was hidden under a mask of normalcy. Tifa woke up a bit later than usual, and it was a Monday, so she had to rush. She rose up quietly and got ready for another cold day.

Before noon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Priscilla came to the shop with the guise of wanting tea. Tifa felt their searing eyes all over her, but she had learned to ignore them. Business was business. She tightened her apron strings.

"Hello girls," Tifa greeted cheerfully. "What would you like today?"

They all chimed for their respective teas, all different on purpose. Tifa dished all the orders out, quickly and skillfully, with no trouble at all.

"Excuse me," asked Aerith. "Mother told me something rather strange."

"I beg your pardon?" Tifa asked.

"She says that she could've sworn that she saw you letting in a man through your backdoor a couple of days ago. I know she needs glasses, so I was bit skeptical…but…"

"She is mistaken," Tifa replied calmly. "No one came. I've been alone all weekend. As always."

Priscilla nudged Yuffie on the arm. Her mouth opened up like a puppet's.

"I heard that a dead man was found near the woodcutter's shop," Yuffie declared. "Yesterday after sunset."

"I heard too," Priscilla agreed.

"That's terrible," Tifa replied quietly. "Who was he?"

"I don't know," Yuffie answered curtly. "I just heard. I thought you'd know."

Tifa shook her head and calculated the prices of their teas. The cash register opened noisily, and the women paid up.

"I also heard that someone saw you buying men's clothes before you opened up today," Aerith declared. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

Tifa hid her nervousness and laughed. A loud thump came from the ceiling, and all of their heads moved up. Tifa pretended to have no clue what it was. As all of their eyes came to her, she shrugged her shoulders and gave them an innocent look.

"Hold that thought," she said. "I'll be right back."

Tifa casually went up the stairs to avoid suspicion. She entered the guestroom and saw Cloud sprawled on the ground, half-naked, with his pants half way on. Tifa thanked God that he was wearing underwear.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt again?" Tifa asked in a scolding manner. "You shouldn't even be getting out of bed!"

"Just help me up," Cloud answered bluntly.

She did so with a growl, and Cloud continued to put on his new pants.

"I feel just fine," Cloud replied stubbornly. "I just got a little dizzy."

"It's called anemia," Tifa muttered. "Now get back in bed before I reopen every wound on your body…"

Cloud chuckled and climbed back into bed. Tifa noticed that he seemed much better than two days ago. She also realized that she hadn't fed him yet.

"Hungry?" Tifa asked.

"I can wait."

"Good."

Tifa rushed back downstairs to face her customers. They stayed were they were, waiting for an explanation.

"A pile of books on the counter," Tifa said in a surprised manner. "I thought I had them in perfect balance!"

--

The shop was well behind the three women as they walked through the town. Aerith bit her lip while trying to think

"You think she was telling the truth?" Priscilla asked. "About being alone?"

"No," Aerith replied plainly.

"It's none of our business," Yuffie argued. "I think…if she says that she was alone, we should just leave it at that…"

"Are you taking her side?" Aerith asked in exasperation. "That harlot?"

"I'm just being realistic," Yuffie defended. "And what if she's not who you think she is?"

Aerith went silent for a moment. Yuffie beamed in triumph and fiddled with her bag of tealeaves. She opened it up and smelled the sweet fragrance of the leaves.

"She has to be!" Aerith replied hysterically. "She just has to."

"But why?" Yuffie asked

"Oh, just change the subject!"

Aerith sped up her walk. Priscilla shrugged her shoulders and followed after her. Yuffie strayed behind.

--

"Expect the doctor tomorrow morning," Tifa said.

They dined together in the living room. It had been a while since Tifa had company for diner, and never had she had company in these circumstances. She had made nothing special, and Cloud didn't ask for anything more. Tifa had fixed some light coffee with hot milk for the both of them… to simmer herself down.

"The doctor?" Cloud asked.

"To check your wounds," she answered. "By the way, aren't you in any pain?"

"Not really."

Tifa picked up her coffee cup and smelled it rather than drink. Cloud watched her with fascination. For some eccentric reason, Cloud found the flaring of her nose over the tea to be attractive.

"Are you from another town in this mountain range?" Tifa asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he replied.

"Can I find it on a map?"

"No, you cannot…we request seclusion."

Tifa sipped her coffee and put it back down. She cracked her knuckles from a hard day's work and went back to eating.

"Why do you sell tea?" he asked.

"Because I like it," she responded. "I sell coffee too, but my teas go out faster."

Cloud leaned closer to her in interest. Tifa circled her finger on the rim of her teacup and looked into the light brown of her coffee.

"I know about coffee and teas more than anyone else," she said confidently. "

"I'll bet you don't know how to get the bitterness out of coffee."

Tifa frowned in disbelief. Take the bitterness out of coffee? The very idea of it was ludicrous!

"I can show you," Cloud said. "Hand me that sweater over there."

--

Tifa reluctantly opened the door and looked out to see if anyone was in sight. She did not want to be seen again. Cloud held a small box of ground coffee beans in his hand and joined her on the backdoor steps. He held out the box in the air and blew on the contents. His breath froze in the air.

"I don't know the exact science of it," Cloud confessed. "I think it's the oxygen that does it."

"And the properties?" Tifa asked.

"No affect," Cloud replied. "You can dry this stuff out, but airing it out is a different story. Here…take it."

He handed her the box and she held it out in front of her. The cold chilled her, so she stepped back, closer to the inside.

"Blow on it gently," he instructed.

Tifa took a steady breath and exhaled while puffing her cheeks. She sniffed the strong aroma and sighed.

"Who taught you this?" she asked.

"My mother," Cloud answered. "She liked coffee too."

She giggled in response. He put his hand on her back and looked over her shoulder. His hand slid up her back and onto her shoulder.

"She taught me how to blend teas too," Cloud said.

"Blend?" Tifa inquired.

"Some red teas mix well with green teas and mate teas. White teas can mix with almost anything. I can show you whenever you'd like."

"S-sure…I'd like that…very much."

Tifa felt his breathing on her hair. The blood rushed to her face, and her ears felt hot. Cloud was getting closer.

"Why are you trembling?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not trembling," she lied. "I just feel cold. How long do I have to stand here?"

"Just a few minutes more. And if you were feeling cold, why didn't you just say so?"

His arms wrapped around her and pressed himself against her back. Tifa stifled a squeal, and her whole body tensed.

"Wow!" Cloud cried in surprise. "I had no idea you were so rigid. I haven't been imposing myself on you, have I?"

"W-we've j-j-j-just met," Tifa stammered.

"I know."

"We've just met!"

"I don't see the problem."

Cloud rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the box of coffee beans.

"Only romantic couples hold each other like this," she hissed.

"I can't do this if I am just your friend?" Cloud asked innocently.

Tifa had no answer. It was a rather odd, yet practical question. But she was almost certain it wasn't a sincere one.

"I don't understand," he responded. "What's so romantic about this?"

"Well…you know…"

Cloud leaned closer until his mouth was near her ear.

"No," he replied. "I don't know."

"It's the closeness," Tifa tried to explain.

Cloud lifted up his head and made a confused face. "The closeness?"

"Between a man and a woman," Tifa added.

"I'm not following."

Tifa felt the urge to panic, but something inside her kept it at bay. Something in the tone of his voice made her realize that he was being sincere in his words. Perhaps she hadn't had enough chamomile tea.

"Between lovers," Tifa said. "Between a husband and wife…something like that."

"That's odd," Cloud commented. "Where I come from, it's perfectly fine for two friends to be like this. In fact, it was very common for a man to rest his head on his best friend's shoulder…who would also be a man."

"How _sweet_," Tifa replied sarcastically. "But this is not your village."

"You'll be cold again…"

"That's true…"

Cloud stubbornly held her close to him. She willed herself to relax in his arms. It was only for a few minutes. In her own way, it was hospitable. Right?

"I think people should show more affection towards each other," Cloud said quietly.

"And why's that?"

"Then maybe the world wouldn't be such an angry place."

Cloud felt her sink more of her weight into his chest. Whether he could fathom it or not, it was still a rather romantic position for her. Tifa let herself relax even more and chuckle under her breath. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked, with concern.

"Just… keep talking…please?"

He wrinkled his nose, not quite understanding, but smiled anyway. Cloud watched her ears grow redder and redder by the second. The corner of her mouth twitched. He freed one of his hands and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Cloud perked up his ear when heard something in the alley. Tifa felt his body shift, and she turned her head to see if anything was wrong. Someone was there, watching them. He let Tifa go quickly, and she handed him the box.

"Who's there?" Tifa called out.

Her voice was intimidating and severe. A frightened grunt came from the darkness and tiny footsteps sped away. In a territorial rage, Tifa jumped off the steps of the backdoor and snatched her prey before they could get away. She pinned the trespasser's arm against their back, and a female cry came out. Tifa gasped and loosened her grip.

"I'm so sorry!" Tifa murmured. "I thought you were another one of those teenaged peeping toms."

The girl showed herself with her silver, tearing eyes. Tifa recognized her and let go of her completely.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked breathlessly. "What _are_ you doing here?"

Yuffie let out an anxious giggle and scratched her head. Tifa heard Cloud laughing from the backdoor. An embarrassing display indeed.

"J-just hanging around…"

Yuffie made a move to escape, but Tifa took hold of her and dragged her all the way through the backdoor of the shop. The victim struggled feebly, and Tifa was a strong woman. She forced Yuffie the doorway, while a seemingly oblivious Cloud paid attention to the ground coffee beans.

"No, wait!" Yuffie complained. "Don't I at least get a say in this?"

Cloud brought the box to his nose and checked it. The strong, pungent smell flooded through his nostrils. He nodded to himself and slowly stepped back inside.

"Yes," he said. "That's just about right."


	3. The First Revelation

Yuffie found herself sitting at the table in the backroom. Cloud was busy making his prized coffee. Yuffie shrank under Tifa's menacing glare, expecting horrible torture…or at least, a harsh scolding from an older woman.

"Why on earth were you spying us?"

Yuffie shook her head vigorously with her eyes widened.

"I wasn't spying!" she protested.

"Then why were you watching us from the alley?" Tifa asked. "That looks like spying to me!"

"But I wasn't spying!" Yuffie argued. "I was seeing!"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Yuffie gasped for a moment. She took a nice exhale to relax. Tifa calmed herself down and sat down at the table.

"I wanted to see for myself," Yuffie answered. "So just watched to see for myself, and I intended to keep it to myself. I thought it would've been weird if I asked to be around you for a while…"

"But for what?" Tifa asked. "Why?"

"I don't believe the rumors…not for a bit…I only pretend to believe for my friend…she thinks her boyfriend's in love with you…so…"

Tifa signaled her to stop with a hand gesture and smiled.

"I understand," Tifa replied. "I'm sorry for hounding you like that."

Yuffie gave her a toothy grin in relief. The rich smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. The sound of smoothly pouring liquid hit their ears like music, and Cloud hummed in pride. He came to them with two cups of coffee and sat them on the table.

"It just so happens that I was able to make three cups out of that little bit," he said.

"There's no cream," Yuffie observed.

"Taste it first," Cloud replied firmly.

Tifa was still skeptical to his claims, but it didn't stop her from putting the cup to her lips in anticipation. As she sipped on it, something alien hit her taste buds. All smoothness. All boldness. No bitterness. Tifa jerked her head back in shock and let her jaw drop. But not before swallowing first.

"I…I…how…you…"

"Told you so," Cloud said triumphantly.

"Yummy!" Yuffie cooed. "But it could still use some cream.

"You weren't bluffing," Tifa remarked.

"I never do."

Suddenly, something sparked in Yuffie's head. She turned her full attention onto Cloud and pointed at him.

"Who are you anyway?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa sighed in anguish and took a sip of her coffee. Cloud extended his hand to Yuffie and she took it graciously. He found her handshake to be rather strong and impressive.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," he said. "I'm Cloud…and as of now, I live here."

"Are you Tifa's boyfriend?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa swallowed down the wrong pipe and began to cough violently. Yuffie had seen too much for her liking. Cloud walked over and patted her on the back.

"Well," Cloud answered. "I am a boy, and I am her friend…but I wouldn't call myself her boyfriend."

Yuffie pouted her lips in disappointment. Tifa recovered from her fit with her back tensed. He began to gently massage her shoulders, which she gratefully accepted.

"I won't tell anyone," Yuffie promised. "This is too good to tell…but Tifa…I still…I would still like to…"

"How about working with me in my shop until winter break's over?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie stared at Tifa, wide-eyed and uncomprehending.

"That way we can get to know each other," Tifa explained.

Yuffie smiled from ear to ear in delight. She reached over and took Tifa's hand.

"But you might be persecuted for it," Tifa warned.

"I never had the best reputation anyway," Yuffie replied.

"And you'll always have Vincent," Cloud added.

Both women froze and looked at each other. They turned to the man and gave him a suspicious glare. The man cocked his head curiously.

"I never told you about Vincent," Tifa declared.

"You didn't," Cloud admitted.

"But how did you know?" Yuffie questioned. "You just get here, didn't you?"

Cloud shrugged and smiled playfully without saying a word.

--

The very next morning, Yuffie came back to the teashop to become Tifa's "apprentice".

Their first customers, like every weekday, were a few of hardworking men. And Tifa already knew what they needed.

The first man, Zack, tipped his hat to her and hung it on the coat rack with his scarf. Reno, Rude, and Dr. Hojo filed behind and did the same. Tifa pulled out the large tin of Maté Vana and sat it on the counter before them. She opened it up and fanned over it with the top. All of the men stayed faithful to the daily ritual and took a long, pleasant whiff.

"Fantastic," Rude whispered. "Where on earth do you get this?"

"Trade secret," Tifa answered mockingly. "If I told you, where would my money come from then?"

Reno boldly reached across the counter and lowered his head to kiss her hand.

"We'd still keep coming," Reno replied. "We promise."

Reno barely brushed his lips on Tifa's hand when she jerked her hand away. She giggled and shook her hand as if something hot was attached to it.

"Oh, cut it out!" she cried.

All of the men laughed, except for Reno. Yuffie marveled at the way Tifa handled the men and watched with interest.

"I'll brew some in the back for you. Yuffie, can you put the tin back, please?"

Yuffie obediently put it back…almost too carefully. Tifa disappeared behind the back door, and Reno began to question the new apprentice.

"Now what's a girl like you doing here?" Reno asked. "Your father's one of the richest men in town, and you're working?"

"My parents let me because they thought I should learn to be responsible," Yuffie replied.

"So you're being a good little girl?" Reno teased.

"I thought it would be fun!" Yuffie chirped.

Dr. Hojo stayed detached and looked towards the steps. His patient was probably waiting.

Reno and Yuffie engaged in playful banter while the rest of the men waited. Tifa came back with five covered Styrofoam cups and a few baked treats on a tray. She sat them down on the counter for them. She gave the doctor a furtive glance before giving the rest of the men a dazzling smile.

"I hope this'll do it for you," she said. "That'll be 3.50 each, boys. Plus tax."

They pulled out their wallets and paid her but did not leave right away. They talked amongst themselves and rose up their cups in a jesting toast. Yuffie reached for a treat, but Tifa slapped her hand away.

"We have our own in the back," she explained.

Rude glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost time for work. He nudged Reno and Zack on the arms and goaded them to leave. Reno saw his own watch and frowned.

"Tseng's not gonna like this," he mumbled. "Nice seeing you, Teef!"

Reno grabbed the last Styrofoam cup, which was for Tseng, and followed his other colleagues out the door. Dr. Hojo stayed behind and sighed in relief.

"I thought they'd never leave," he commented. "So, he's upstairs?"

Tifa nodded confidently. "I had to make him stay in bed today."

Dr. Hojo raised his briefcase in a salute before going upstairs. Yuffie leaned over to watch. She turned to Tifa, asking questions in her eyes.

"Is Cloud injured?" Yuffie asked.

"I found him outside town in the snow," Tifa confessed. "He's not to bad off though. Just a few nasty scratches…"

Yuffie mouthed a few words in her head, putting two and two together. She beheld her "master" in shock and amazement.

"You said you had no idea!" Yuffie recalled. "But you knew about it all along!"

"Knew what?" Tifa asked.

"Don't act innocent!" Yuffie taunted. "The rumor…"

"About the dead man?" Tifa finished. "I have no idea about it because Cloud is alive and well…so I can't give you any information on that rumor. It has nothing to do with me."

"That's weird logic," Yuffie responded.

"But it's logic none of the less."

"And what about Aerith's mother seeing a man at your back door?"

"That was Hojo coming to treat his wounds…we didn't want a huge commotion about it so…"

Yuffie crossed her arms and shook her head with a grin on her face. She promised once again to not tell anyone…as long as Tifa told her more.

"I'm going up to check on him. If any customers arrive, come and get fetch me."

Yuffie bowed her head with a mischievous smirk.

--

Dr. Hojo stood his opened briefcase on the living room table. Cloud sat on the couch with his bandages exposed. The doctor pulled out his stethoscope.

"That's a rather odd name you have there," the doctor commented. "Where are you from?"

"Another town in these mountains," Cloud replied evasively.

"You traveled far?"

"Very…"

Hojo put the resonator of the stethoscope to his patient's chest and listened for anything abnormal.

"Do you intend on leaving?" Hojo asked.

"No…I'm here to stay…"

Hojo nodded his head and took the stethoscope away. "Normal pulse…now, let's take those bandages off."

Cloud froze in slight horror. Dr. Hojo could interpret faces, so he glanced back in concern.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked.

"That's probably not a good idea," Cloud said.

"Taking off your bandages?" the doctor inquired.

Cloud nodded slowly with an alarmed face.

"I told Miss Lockhart to only change your bandages once," Hojo informed. "But that was only to keep you wounds closed and in place. Do you want infection?"

"It's no good, doc…"

"Have something to hide?"

Cloud mentally winced and shrugged in submission. Hojo wriggled his gloved hands and tugged at one of the bandages corners. The patient grabbed the doctor by the wrist.

"On one condition," Cloud said. "When these bandages come off, you remain calm."

--

Tifa jogged up the stairs and into her living space. The first thing she saw was Dr. Hojo, standing by the couch. His face seemed stoic, a contrast from his usual, gloomy stare. He looked down at his patient, who she couldn't see completely. No one seemed to notice her. Something wasn't right.

"You are the second person I know who is capable of this," Hojo declared. "What are you? And who is he?"

"I assure you," Cloud answered calmly, "He and I are the exact opposite from each other. My origins are of the light. He has forsaken the darkness…good for him…"

"He never gave me a straight answer," Hojo interrupted. "And neither are you."

"We both gave you a straight answer," Cloud argued. "You just aren't understanding."

Hojo contorted his lips to hold back his temper.

"We both came to this village for different purposes. His were of personal reasons. As for me, I came here to rid the town of his people…except for him…he has proven himself."

Cloud turned his head and saw Tifa for the first time. Dr. Hojo looked up and gave her a serious look. He beckoned her closer, and she came slowly.

Cloud stood up, with all his bandages removed except for one on his left arm. Tifa blushed when she realized that he was bare-chested. And then she realized something else. Tifa came closer to see if her eyes were deceiving her. She had expected to see healing, red lines all over his body, but there were none. Every wound that was on his body had already healed and disappeared in a matter of days!

"I guess I couldn't hide it forever," Cloud mused.

She was startled but not fearful. To Dr. Hojo's surprise, Tifa gingerly rolled the remaining bandage off of his arm.

"I knew it," she muttered. "I was wondering why you were so energetic last night."

"So you're not bothered?" Cloud asked.

"Have you gone mad?!" Dr. Hojo shrieked.

Dr. Hojo was ignored. Tifa seemed slightly catatonic, like she was too stunned to really express her feelings.

"What gave me away first?"

"It was your eyes," Tifa replied. "They just…they weren't a normal person's eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah… they glow in the dark too …"

"I had no idea they did that…"

"What is the matter with you?!" Hojo interrupted.

They both turned to the flustered the doctor. Hojo turned red in the face and breathed heavily, infuriated that he had been ignored. He pointed a shaky finger at his former patient.

"As any other respectable man, I demand to know what you are!"

"You say that like I'm some sort of alien," Cloud replied (slightly offended).

"That was my first guess," Tifa joked.

Hojo fumed and tried to keep himself from bubbling over. Cloud showed his displeasure on his face.

"I won't tell you unless you stop treating me like a disease."

Hojo sighed wearily and turned his back on them. For a few minutes, probably fix or six, he suppressed his fits and conniptions. Cloud and Tifa waited in anticipation.

"I am a scientist by nature," Dr. Hojo said. "So when I don't know something, I want to know. When I don't understand, the scientist in me gets frustrated. Forgive me for my rudeness."

He turned back to them with the gloom back on his face.

"I will ask you again with more respect: who are you?"

"That's difficult to answer," Cloud replied. "That would be like asking what it's like to see or smell."

Cloud realized that his hostess and the doctor were both giving him strange, curious stares. An innocent self-consciousness came over him.

"You are a licensed doctor, are you not?" Cloud asked. "That means you've studied Latin."

"Yes."

"Then refer to people like me as 'quidam'," Cloud answered. "Because there is no name for people like me…or that man…"

The doctor remained silent in thought. Tifa still didn't believe that all of the wounds were gone and busied herself by looking over him.

"This one isn't quite healed yet," Tifa remarked. "It's still a bit red."

"Where?"

"The one on your left shoulder."

"That's because he was impaled there," Hojo acknowledged.

The violent word made Tifa shudder. She pressed her hand on the spot, and Cloud winced in gnawing pain. She jerked her hand away and apologized.

"I think I'm beginning to understand now," Hojo mumbled to himself.

Tifa felt her full senses come back to her when she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps coming up the stairs. Yuffie entered the living space, panting and oblivious.

"Tifa, you've got customers…"

Yuffie stopped dead when she saw Cloud and went into trance. Her mouth opened, almost to the point that drool came out of her mouth.

"I thought you said he was injured," Yuffie said in dreamlike state.

"Well," Tifa muttered. "That's a bit difficult to…"

"Forget it!" Yuffie replied. "I don't care…he's hot!"

Cloud coughed and turned red in face, feeling rather exposed. Dr. Hojo forgot the tension and spat in laughter. Tifa covered her eyes in anguish. Yuffie came out her trance and saw everyone's reaction.

"Was it something I said?"

**_To be continued... _**

**_--_**

**Look out for _Magic in the Tea_.**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
